El visitante
by Distroyer
Summary: Definitivamente reencontrarme con mi ex esposo dentro de mi hogar sin previo aviso no era algo que estuviese esperando que pasara hoy. (Jotaro x wife) (Jotaro x Anne)


**Ay creo que esto es algo sad. Bueno, esto solo es un one shot de jotaro y su esposa. Como que no tenía planeado escribirlo pero pues sucedió Me inspiré de otro fanfic que sigo de ellos y es hermoso 3 está implícito que jotaro se casó con anne o sea la chica de SC ok. Bueno eso es todo.**

* * *

Definitivamente reencontrarme con mi ex esposo dentro de mi hogar sin previo aviso no era algo que estuviese esperando que pasara hoy. He tenido demasiadas cosas en mi mente, demasiadas preocupaciones rondando por mi cabeza durante estos últimos días, que no me permiten dormir tranquila en las noches. Y ahora agregar una más a la lista porque mi ex marido decidió hacerme una visita sorpresa es algo con lo que no quiero lidiar. Sucedió justo después de ingresar a mi hogar luego de salir y arreglar varios asuntos por los que estuve fuera toda la mañana, además de encargarme de las compras de la comida. Cansada, deposité las llaves sobre el cenicero del comedor en donde siempre las dejo. También me solté de las pesadas bolsas que traía cargando, cuando escuché detrás de mí aquella voz inesperada pero conocida llamar mi nombre. Esa voz profunda, inmutable, tranquila, que me acostumbre a oír durante mucho tiempo. —Anne... -Di un salto de impresión y me volteé a encararlo. En el proceso, se cayó de mis manos el paquete de fotografías que mandé a revelar justo hoy. El paquete no tocó el suelo sino que empezó a levitar hasta llegar a sus manos sin mayor complicación. Las apreció con una mirada fugaz sin querer entretenerse demasiado en ellas. Eran fotos de mi hija y yo juntas. Quizá algo doloroso ver que él no estaba en ellas, pero sin decir nada me las devolvió. —No fue mi intención asustarte.-Dijo a modo de disculpa.

— ¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡Jotaro!-Clamé con indignación sin poder creérmelo aún. No lo veía en persona desde hace cinco años. No es que no me dé gusto verlo. Después de todo acabamos en buenos términos. Su visita me habría puesto de buenas en otras circunstancias pero este no es un momento indicado. — ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

Procedió a acomodarse la gorra adornada con una estrella., ademán que suele hacer muy seguido, y habló con franqueza. —Será algo rápido. No te haré perder tu tiempo. Solo quise corroborar como estabas y después de eso me iré a atender otros asuntos.

— ¿Que cómo estoy?-Respondí sin bajar la guardia. —Primero dime cómo pudiste entrar.

—Tengo copia de las llaves de entrada.-Respondió sin más. No pude evitar rodar los ojos ante tal ironía.

—Estamos divorciados y me entero que puedes entrar a la casa cuando quieras porque tienes acceso... Y segundo ¿De verdad te importa saber cómo estoy? ¿Era tan importante como para que vinieras hasta acá y me lo preguntaras en persona? Creí que estarías al otro lado del mundo en este momento, haciendo tu trabajo, ocupado como siempre. Pero bueno, estas aquí y me preguntas como estoy. No sé, tal vez tú deberías saberlo. Haciéndome cargo del hogar, lidiando con el estrés de estas últimas dos semanas por tratar de sacar a Jolyne de prisión.-Sentí que mis ojos se humedecían pero continué mi postura firme. — ¿Sabes en el problema en el que se ha metido ahora? Me preocupa que quizá no salga de esta pronto. No he podido ir a verla cuando prometí visitarla y estar en su juicio pero cosas pasan y me lo impiden. O tal vez no lo sepas porque, bueno, nunca haces una sola llamada y nadie puede comunicarse contigo porque estás en África liderando una importante investigación académica o algo así.-Hubo un silencio de varios segundos. Tal vez estaba tratando de dilucidar como responder ante lo dicho por mí. Pero lo más probable es que solo estuviera esperando a que yo terminara de hablar y me tranquilizara, dejando que saque mi frustración. Admito que no fue un buen recibimiento para él y yo comportándome así. Me sentí mal y quise disculparme pero justo ahora soy un manojo de nervios a punto de romperse. —Perdóname, no quise ser grosera pero...siento que necesito un trago...-Dije en un suspiro. Procedí a jalar una silla hacia mí y sentarme. Quise ofrecerle lo mismo a él pero se negó con un gesto mudo.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes.-Dijo al fin. —Estoy al tanto de lo que pasa, por eso estoy aquí. Te ayudaré con el asunto de Jolyne. Dejé todo al enterarme de lo de su caso. Tomé el primer vuelo disponible de regreso. La sacaré de este embrollo.

— ¿C-cómo sabes que ella...? ¿En serio la ayudarás?-Me sujete la cabeza ahora sintiéndome confundida. —No sé qué decir...

—La Fundación Speedwagon tiene ojos en todas partes. Me mantiene informado de lo que ocurra con cualquier pariente en la familia. Si ustedes están en problemas, soy el primero en enterarme. Tú misma lo has dicho. Esto no se trata de un simple cargo por robo de auto del que sales bien librado pagando una fianza. Se le acusa de asesinato, y tampoco está metida en cualquier correccional. Hablamos de palabras mayores. La prisión de Green Dolphin Street a la que la trasladaron es de máxima seguridad. Los guardias te matarían al instante de tan sólo ver cómo te sales de los parámetros establecidos, y corre el riesgo de tener que cumplir sentencia de 15 años.

Me sorprende que esté al tanto de todo aun estando tan lejos de nosotras. Me causa un poco de alivio ver su preocupación y que quiere ayudar. Pero sus palabras me duelen, porque no son más que la dura verdad. Jotaro es el tipo de hombre enfrenta la vida con hechos reales. Pensar que no podré ver a mi niña fuera de prisión hasta dentro de 15 años es algo que no podré asimilar. No quiero tener que recibirla de nuevo en la sociedad teniendo 34 años de edad. Aun es una adulta joven de 19 y quiero vivir con ella y acompañarla en los momentos más importantes de su vida. Debe terminar la universidad ahora que sus maestros le brindan la oportunidad. Quiero verla casada, comprometiéndose con un buen hombre que la quiera, que la cuide y la respete como se merece. Un hombre como Jotaro. No mentiré, aún lo amo. Fue la distancia por sus responsabilidades la que terminó separándonos pero él no tiene la culpa. No es un mal padre. Quizá puso más en alto su trabajo por sobre nosotras pero no puedo quejarme de que alguna vez nos hizo falta algo. Sí, su presencia era importante. Yo lo necesitaba. Jolyne lo necesitaba cuando crecía y él no estuvo ahí para ver eso. Sin embargo ahora está aquí, dispuesto a no dejarnos solas. De verdad me voy percatado de cuánto lo necesité estos días y por fin regresó para apoyarme. Mi orgullo, el creer que podría hacer esto sola, y la distancia, fueron el impedimento que me hizo desistir de saber de él y pedirle su apoyo. Ahora de verdad estoy llorando sin poder contenerlo más. —Ni siquiera quiero acordarme de esto.- Comenté dolida. —Dejarla a su suerte, metida en ese lugar donde podrían hacerle daño. Esa prisión retiene a los criminales más despiadados y no sabemos lo que hicieron ni lo que son capaces de hacer.-Entre lágrimas veo que me ofrece un pañuelo para secarlas. Lo tomo apenada y lo paso sobre mis ojos. —Lo siento, es que es demasiado...

—No me preocupo mucho por eso.-Dice. —Jolyne sabe cuidarse sola y tiene un temperamento rebelde. No se dejará intimidar tan fácil.

—Sí...-Digo con una sonrisa entre labios al tener eso presente. —Es...es igual a ti.-Parece que otro silencio se forma entre nosotros. Suelto una pequeña risa nerviosa para destensar el ambiente. No quiero que me vea débil. De verdad no quería llorar ante él.

Jotaro parece asentir ante lo que dije, y continúa. —Tengo la fuerte sospecha de que fue inculpada.

— ¿C-cómo?-Eso me hace exaltarme sobre mi lugar.

— Alguien quiere verla afectada.

— ¿P-pero quién?

—Averiguaré pronto.

— ¿Cómo sabes que fue inculpada? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? ¿Qué me puedes decir?-En serio quiero saber. Parece que él intenta ir soltándome toda esta información de a poco.

—Conozco a mi hija ¿En serio piensas que sería capaz de hacer algo así y llegar a esos extremos? Sé que tú no la educarías de ese modo. Me hice de muchos enemigos en mi juventud. No me sorprendería que alguno de ellos quisiera perjudicarnos con esto.

—Es...verdad.-No sería extraño pensar que algún viejo enemigo de mi esposo (quizá usuario de stand) le guardara algún recelo, y sabe que debe desquitarse con Jolyne, quien no tiene la culpa, pero es lo que ambos más amamos en el mundo y nos haría mucho daño si algo le sucediera. Finalmente me di cuenta. Jotaro la llamó su hija. Me he vuelto tan protectora, celosa y cercana a ella que puedo olvidar que no sólo es mía. Es nuestra. Es quien nos unió alguna vez en tiempos mejores, quien nos une ahora y nos seguirá uniendo siempre sin importar que ya no estemos juntos. Y su padre confía en mí. No seré la madre perfecta pero Jotaro cree que yo puedo educarla con buenos valores. Me hizo sentir especial entonces. Y recordé aquel amuleto que Jotaro me pidió darle a Jolyne, en caso de que estuviera en problemas. Vaya que está metida en un gran lio y por eso se lo entregué. Eso demuestra que tanto se preocupa él por su niña. Dentro del amuleto está guardado un trozo de la flecha de stands. Jolyne podría necesitarlo. Quizá ahora ya tenga su propio stand. Sé que también está guardado un recorte de nuestra fotografía donde estamos juntos. Una de las muy pocas que tenemos cuando todavía estábamos casados. Así Jolyne podrá recordarse cuán importante es para nosotros y lo mucho que la amamos. Aunque el divorcio la afectó volviéndola una buscapleitos nunca dejaríamos de amarla.

—Por cierto... -Continuó. —Si fuera tú, dejaría de seguir llamando a ese abogado que contrataron para el caso.

— ¿Por qué? He estado viendo a otros abogados también. Quizá ellos aún puedan hacer algo por ella.

—La sentencia ya está hecha. No hay mucho que se pueda hacer. Él también podría formar parte del complot del que sospecho. Apelaron por un amparo si hacían que Jolyne se declarara culpable. Supuestamente eso le evitaría ir a prisión de inmediato, pero agregaron más cargos como conducir ebria y ocultar la evidencia física. Eso ocasionó que recibiera más años a su condena.

—Ya veo...tiene sentido todo esto.-Me puse a analizar la situación y tenía mucha razón. —Ese hombre se ha dejado de contactar conmigo. Seguro igual a Jolyne la dejó sola. Quizá sí trabaja para otra persona.

—Por eso es que debo darme prisa. Ya debo retirarme.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta y justo antes de que saliera lo llamé de vuelta. — ¡Jotaro, espera!-Él se detuvo en seco, aguardando lo que fuera a decir. —Gracias por estar aquí y hacer esto por nosotras. Lamento que tu visita fuera tan corta y cómo me comporté.-Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse un poco. Desvié la mirada y esperaba que él no lo notara. — ¿Nos...vemos pronto?-Extendí mi mano hacia él para despedirme. Estaba siendo demasiado formal. Aunque él iba a devolverme el gesto, me arrepentí y en lugar de solo darle la mano me acerqué a abrazarlo más fuerte de lo que hubiera pensado. Se tardó un poco pero al fin pude sentir que me cubría con su brazo igual. Y volví a revivir momentos felices. Su colonia me trajo agradables recuerdos del pasado. Era reconfortante. Sin yo esperármelo sentí cómo me besó la frente. Fue un gesto lindo. Este hombre puede sorprender cuando menos te lo esperas.

—Eres una terca.-Dijo de manera cariñosa. Se esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, y pensar que yo fui la causa de ello me hizo sentir orgullosa.—Cuídate, Anne.-Dijo al separarnos un poco.

—Trae a JoJo sana y salva de vuelta ¿Sí?-Le sonreí otra vez mientras me tomé la molestia de acomodarle el cuello de su abrigo. Él se limitó a acomodarse la gorra nuevamente, dándome una mirada cómplice. —Cuídense.-Ahora sí lo vi partir de camino a Green Dolphin Street. Me quedaría sola hasta esperar noticias de ambos. Si todo salía bien, esta misma noche estarían los dos de nuevo en casa. Y yo prepararé una cena generosa para los tres como la familia que somos. Porque es lo mínimo que Jotaro se merece. Lo invitaría a pasar y quedarse con nosotras. Es que estoy tan enamorada. Lo amo tanto como desde el primer día.

Pero sentí una gran angustia en mi pecho y me lo sostuve en lo que soltaba una exhalación. Me dolió verlo irse otra vez, y me sentí triste. Como si se fuera para siempre.


End file.
